


Alternatives

by Redteam24



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Fisting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heat Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redteam24/pseuds/Redteam24
Summary: Lance and Keith don't want kids yet, so Lance finds an alternative to giving Keith his knot.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 213
Collections: Chemicals Extended





	Alternatives

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an extension of the heat scene from Chemicals, a longer story I'm still writing. Can be read without reading the full story. Enjoy!

Keith slowly opens his eyes, feeling the unimaginable heat again. His body is covered in sweat and stuck to Lance's where he sleeps next to him. With a whine, he shakes Lance awake before climbing on top of him.

"What-Keith? Is everything okay?" Lance sleepily asks.

"I need you, alpha." Keith whimpers, rocking his body against Lance's. 

Lance sits up and grabs Keith by the hips, stilling his movements and making Keith whine again. "You sure, cariño?" Lance asks, hardening already despite the question. 

"Yes. Need you Lance! Need your knot!" Keith struggles a bit in Lance's firm grip.

"Alright. I'll give you what you need." Lance has an idea that might satisfy his omega better.

Lance flips Keith off of him and onto his stomach, ass high in the air. He know Keith prefers it this way while in heat from the first encounter he had with him. Lance strokes Keith's cock gently, teasing him until he's a squirming mess. 

Keith grips the side of his soft nest, pushing his hips back and feeling so empty. Slick leaks down the insides of his thighs, cooling in the air. Lance presses his face to Keith's clenching hole and laps at the leaking slick. Keith moans loudly, wiggling in Lance's grip. Lance doubles down with his tongue, pushing it inside and thoroughly tasting his mate. 

"Ah-Lance! Please!" Keith moans out, loving the feeling of Lance eating him out even though it's not enough. 

"Shh. I've got you." Lance whispers into Keith.Lance grabs Keith's cock again and licks into him at the same time he firmly strokes his cock. 

"Ah, ah, ah, oh Lance, yes! Don't stop, don't stop!" Keith screams, rocking his body into Lance's mouth then into his hand. Keith screams again as he cums into Lance's hand and clenches his tongue in his body.

Lance smirks at his mate, seeing him thoroughly fucked out. "I'm not done with you yet."

Lance slowly inserts a finger into Keith, listening to his fucked out moan in response. "So sensitive." Lance laughs. 

The first finger is soon followed by a second, both curling to touch Keith's sweet spot. Keith bucks his hips back with a loud "Ah!" and tries to ride Lance's fingers, but Lance uses one hand on his hip to hold him still. 

Lance then slides in a third finger, the glide getting a bit tighter. He pistons his fingers in and out to mimic a thorough fucking, listening to Keith's punched out little 'ah's', holding his squirming hips still with one hand. 

Lance teases a fourth finger around Keith's entrance, pressing slightly but not pushing in. Keith whines and tries to push his hips back to get that fourth finger, but is still held in place. Slowly, Lance begins to push the finger in beside the others and spreads them apart. 

"Lance, I need you! Hurry!" Keith cries.

""I'll give you what you need, cariño. Just hold on a second." Lance caresses Keith's back gently, rubbing small circles into his lower back. 

Lance pulls all his fingers out and looks at the open entrance covered in sweet slick. He shapes his hand into a cone and slowly presses it inside, knowing this is as close to giving Keith his knot as he can do without getting him pregnant.

Keith goes still as he realizes what Lance is doing, keening as he's stuffed full of Lance's hand. Lance let's Keith adjust to the slight burn of his hand before gently forming a fist inside of him. 

"Oh! Oh god, Lance!" Keith calls out, clenching slightly around Lance's hand. 

"Relax, I'm giving you what you need. I've got you." Lance whispers, kissing up along Keith's spine. He moves his fist in and out slightly, letting Keith get a feel for being so full.

Keith groans, feeling a delicious stretch in his ass. As Lance begins to thrust his hand in and out faster inside of Keith, Keith feels his hormones ramp up even further. 

"A-Alpha! Knot feels so good!" Keith whines. He feels heat coiling quickly in his gut, knowing he's just about to cum. "Alpha, want your cock!"

"You'll cum like this first. Then you can have it." Lance growls lowly into Keith's ear.

Lance starts thrusting his fist harder inside of Keith, pressing right again his prostate. Keith's legs begin to shake as he has the most intense orgasm he's ever felt. He splashes cum all over the nest beneath him, screaming Lance's name. Lance gently removes his hand from the tight, wet heat of Keith's ass.

"Still not done with you, cariño." Lance kisses the base of Keith's spine before lining his throbbing cock up to the slick entrance.

Lance pushes in, feeling very little resistance. Keith shivers in pleasure at the feeling of his alpha finally pushing himself in. "Oh, Lance...Please, more!" Keith calls from his place in the nest, chest completely on the bed and ass high in the air. 

"Feels so good in you, kitten. Taking me so well." Lance punctuates the sentence with a harsh thrust of his hip directly into Keith's abused prostate, making him scream out with his hoarse voice.

Keith cums almost immediately, already oversensitive from his previous orgasms. Lance thrusts hard a few more times before pulling out and cumming all over Keith's back and ass.

Keith pants in satisfaction, looking at Lance who falls over next to him in a sweaty mess. Lance looks over at Keith, still in position, and smiles. 

"Let me help you, cariño." Lance says gently, taking a discarded towel and wiping up his mess before laying Keith down next to him. "Let me run us a bath, then I'll get you fed and some water, okay?" 

Keith hums in agreement, already drifting off into an exhausted sleep. Soon, Lance comes back in and shakes him awake, gently lifting him off the bed in a princess carry and bringing him into the bathroom. The bath is full of steaming water that smells like some type of fruit, as expected of Lance's bathroom. 

Lance steps into the bath, still holding Keith. As he lowers them down into the soothing water, he cradles him close. 

"I get it's my turn to cradle you in my arms."

Keith smiles before shooting to sitting up and glaring at Lance. "You remember that???"


End file.
